


The silence of space.

by Shaynesnotlame



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaynesnotlame/pseuds/Shaynesnotlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Space adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The silence of space.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't steal.

It's always been this quiet in space. No air for sound to go through. How am I breathing? Oh yeah, I'm wearing a special space suit. How did I get here. Let's see what I remember.  
I was in my ship when a star died. How stupid of me not to notice. It threw me off course. How am I outside the ship? Let's see, the dead star made a black hole. I got sucked in. That doesn't answer my question. It just makes me realize.  
I should be dead.  
My ship is no where in sight, but I see a small planet orbiting a weak star. I do nothing. It's all I can do. Something is coming for me. I see it flying from the planet.  
Does it count as flying if there's no air?  
I don't care. My body stiffens in fear. It's hard to breathe. I see it in the light, it's a ship.  
Friend or foe. Please don't be a foe, that's the last thing I need. It travels by me and pulls me inside. I take off my helmet.  
"Hi there" a man says. "I'm Pj. Pj Liguori"  
He holds his hand out for me to shake, I take it.  
"and you are?"  
"Jupiter, Jupiter Solar-storm" I reply. Cringing at my stupid name.  
"that's a cool name" pj says " it's the name of an adventurer"  
I shrug. " I guess my parents just thought if they were going to have a weird hyphenated last name. Might as well name your kid after a planet"  
He chuckles softly. "I think it's reasonable and cool."  
I smile. I haven't done that in a while.  
"what about you? " I question "what is your story? "  
He thinks for a moment. "I just wanted to travel. I visit my parents often and explore planets" He smiles into his words. He has such a beautiful smile. "what about you?"  
It all goes silent...  
I don't know what to say.  
I left my planet because I didn't like it?  
Because people are mean?  
Because it's kinda what I was born for?  
I just shift uncomfortably. "well, I travel to make sure everyone has a friend." Good one Jupiter.  
He looks into my blue eyes and I look into his green.  
"Do you have a friend, Jupiter? " he says his face weary of the answer  
"Not really. But I'm working on it " I smile to try and fix the awkward moment.  
" you do now" he says firmly. "now let's go on an adventure. "  
He begins to push buttons and turn knobs, and the ship goes to a different planet.  
It's odd looking.  
The flowers are as tall as trees. The trees are the size of flowers. The ocean floats above in waves and clouds cover the ground. As if the ocean is the clouds and the clouds are the ocean. Pj pulls open his backpack. He pulls out fruit. "want one?" he asks me. When was the last time I ate? Don't know. Probably should eat. "yes, please " he hands me one. Looks like a banana... It's part kiwi. How odd. We admire this planet. Good thing we like it. It seems we're stuck. Oh well.  
When with a friend it doesn't feel like a problem.  
Perhaps we will learn more about each other in the days to come, but I now understand why I survived.  
So I can live.


End file.
